Japanese Heart
by Another Duck
Summary: What goes on in Kokoro Fushikawa's mind during her duel with Yamato? And how will it change the way she thinks?
1. War of Wills

Japanese Heart

A MajiKoi fanfic.

Disclaimer: Momoyo will beat up anyone who claims to own her, including Minato Soft.

Author's Notes:

MajiKoi is one of those series that's just plain fun. As such, I got a few ideas for fanfics, and this is one of them. I really want to read the sequel/expansion visual novel, but Japanese isn't exactly my best language.

This fanfic comes from that I just wanted to write about the duel between Kokoro and Yamato, and it's inspired by a single line on TV Tropes' Heartwarming section. It shows a great deal of the difference between winning an argument, and making your feelings understood.

Present tense, first person perspective (Kokoro's viewpoint). Yes, yet another one.

/ Another Duck

* * *

><p>War of Wills<p>

* * *

><p><em>"A duel. You wanted one, right? I'll take you on."<em>

Those words ring in my mind. It was what I wanted, was it not? It _was_. But... _is_ it? I wanted revenge for how he humiliated me in the war game. I still want to. This is my chance. I cannot waver.

"The duel between Kokoro Fushikawa and Yamato Naoe will commence. There are no restrictions and the duel lasts until one party is knocked out or gives up." The principal announces the battle with all of the authority he can muster in a phrase he has said hundreds of times.

In this duel, I will show him my thoughts. He has defied me one too many times. I need to put this monkey in his place.

"Begin!"

He just charges at me, with no discernible strategy nor thought. He lacks grace and proper balance. He is not a warrior. This is not a match. This is just a disciplinary punishment for what he has done.

I barely use any effort at all to toss that rag doll over my shoulder and several metres away.

"Weakling. I did not conceive that you would be _this_ atrocious. Do you not usually have a plan for what you do? Just forfeit and apologise, and you will not have to suffer!"

It would be much better for the both of us if he would stay down. He is determined, though, and rises once more. Though, I am glad I have not misjudged him too erroneously.

"Your resolution in this engagement may be admirable, but you are outmatched."

Again I throw him away from me. He lies on the ground, still for a few seconds, but he foolishly refuses to stay there. I can feel my composure slip a little bit as my eyes widen. How stubborn can you be?

"If you want more punishment, I shall provide it. I will give you no quarter in this battle."

Once, twice, thrice. I am starting to lose count of how many times he just will not stop getting up. He is persistent, and it is starting to grate on my patience.

"Stop it, already! You cannot win! You must realise that you have no chance to overcome my skills."

I can tell he is hurting a lot by now. I... I do not want him to hurt any more. He should have learned his lesson by now. But if he just keeps standing up, he is forcing my hand.

"You can quit any time you wish. You have shown your willpower, and there is no dishonour in submitting to a superior opponent. You—"

I am sure my displeasure shows when my faces tenses up at his adamancy.

"What is so important? Why do you keep up this futile act?"

His fall this time is rougher than before, as he lacks the strength to land properly. At this rate, he is going to dislocate a shoulder, or worse.

"Give up! You have already lost!"

The principal cuts in at that. "He has not conceded the match yet. I'll not call a winner until there is one."

I grit my teeth and harden my face. There is no chance Yamato can win. He can barely stand, and he has managed nothing against me.

"Concede! A mere monkey like yourself cannot hope to win against a noble like myself!"

The sound of him hitting the ground almost makes me wince this time. It has got to be painful. Why does he willingly submit himself to this torture?

"Stay down and stop this farce!"

He struggles to roll over, but cannot quite manage to stand up.

"Why do you not give up?"

"I... c-can't... I'm not... satisfied yet."

"There is no need to! It is useless!"

He stands up, unsteadily. "It's not."

I do not remember the last time someone frustrated me this much. Can he not see that this is futile?

"Why are you so determined over some petty food? There was nothing of value in that!"

That is what he accepted the duel over. Or rather, he was the one who challenged me. The duel is not for my honour, but his. What honour lies in that food? I just don't understand...

"What is your point in all this? Just give up! I will just beat you down again and again!"

The events are starting to fade from my consciousness, and I just react on instinct. How long time passes, I do not know. How many times he tumbles into the ground I do not want to know. I start to feel ill just from looking at him getting up time after time.

"I offered you restitution! If you had just accepted we would not have to do this!"

Crash.

"It was just food!"

Crash.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

Crash.

"It is not my fault! It not have happened if you had not ignored me! You have only yourself to blame!"

I think I heard something breaking this time.

"Stop it, already! Don't stand up! Don't!"

He refuses to listen to reason, and the exertion he shows grinds my mind down.

But it is my fault. I cannot blame him for something I did.

"What's your point?"

"There is none."

I want to tear my hair out. He just doesn't give up this pointless endeavour.

"Haa!" The length of my throw just proves how long I can go on, and he could barely remain standing after my last throw. My vision starts to blur as I watch him tumble after landing harshly on his shoulder. Give up already! Please!

He still struggles to move.

Stop it! Don't! How can he care this much about the food? Does he resent me that much?

I don't think he can stand any more, yet he tries. _I_ can't stand it any more. Please stop...

What can I do? It's up to me. _I'm_ the one at fault here. Just stop hurting yourself over this.

His hopeless attempt to stand up breaks my will to continue, and I drop to my knees, bowing down with my head almost on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry about the food!" My tears catch in my throat, but I'm beyond caring at this point. "I am so sorry!"

There is silence for a short while, then a muted thud and, "Yamato Naoe is knocked out! Kokoro Fushikawa wins the duel!"

I don't wait for the principal to finish before rushing forward.

"Yamato! Are you all right?"

When I gently lift him up I notice something I did not notice before, strange as it may be. I pull up his shirt to see what's hidden under it. It's some kind of armour.

He winks at me with a smile. "Were you worried?"

Was he... was he faking it all along? Did he just play me for a fool? I feel my face heat up, and I lash out in anger.

"Ow!"

He really is hurt? A light blow like that shouldn't hurt at all, especially since he is protected. "You're... you are not faking it?"

"I'm... exaggerating a little."

My mind is much more clear now when I am trying to figure out what is really going on, so I notice the minute details in his tone. Before, he seemed to be faking any injury, but now I believe he is actually trying to hide it. His armour only bought him some time, and saved him from any serious damage.

"Imbecile. Will you be all right?"

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes."

In the silence that follows, I notice that the principal has departed, and we are alone.

I let out a sigh. "Why do I feel like I am the one who lost?"

"I don't see it that way," he responds.

Ah, I said that out loud? My cheeks burn red, but his closed eyes makes it easier for me to relax and regain my composure.

"My intention was not to win, but to convey my feelings. I may consider myself a winner for succeeding, but I don't think you're a loser for understanding."

"If that is how you express it, I see your point. I just... I still do not know why you feel that way. Is food that important to you?"

"No. But gifts from my friends are important to me."

I only incline my head at that, my mind incapable of any particular focus. This man here is not the monkey I have always claimed him to be. I did know he was intelligent enough to fit in the S class, but I underestimated his thoughtfulness.

We are not alone. I can sense a powerful presence coming towards us. Looking up, I see it is who I expected. Momoyo Kawakami. There is a slight bit of hostility, but I do not believe she is aggressive. The duel was fair, and she should have no problems with that.

"I will take care of him."

I stand up and face her. "Very well." She is trying to intimidate me, but only to the point of making sure I abide by her words. I wonder if it stems from animosity towards myself, or a wish to protect Yamato. "I will leave him in your care." That is the last thing I say before I turn to walk towards the car waiting for me.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Thus ends this story.

I've found that Kokoro is very fun to write. She's haughty, doesn't hesitate to step down on people, and is frequently the butt of many jokes, occasionally literally. Despite that, she's also depicted as someone who belongs in the S class through her skills and intelligence, without relying on her family name. I tried to match her thought pattern after that, along with a more formal language than normal, which is something I need practice on. I also found it hard to write her panicking, while at the same time having her narrate coherently.

Yamato isn't uninteresting either. However, I think he's a little more interesting as a non-viewpoint character. It may stem from being used to him in the game, though. It makes his plans come off as more surprising, as long as you don't take it too far into incomprehensibility.

I respond to all signed reviews, in as much or more detail than the review itself. This fanfic stands on its own, but a continuation is not unpossible.

/ Another Duck


	2. Rooftop of Rumination

Japanese Heart

A MajiKoi fanfic.

Disclaimer: Momoyo will beat up anyone who claims to own her, including Minato Soft.

Author's Notes:

So the story continues after all. Let's see where it ends up. I'm not going to follow any particular route, especially as the former chapter is based on a scene from the anime, which takes place _after_ one of the routes.

/ Another Duck

* * *

><p>Rooftop of Rumination<p>

* * *

><p>I am feeling a little bit lucky. The rooftop is empty, so I can eat my lunch in peace.<p>

I wonder how Yamato looks at me now. He was angry when he challenged me, but he was content even though he lost. I did say I wanted him to be my friend, so I should at least try to act like it. There is probably no more bad blood between us, as it does seem like he has stopped the spread of that horrible video. No one laughed at me this morning, but at the same time, their respect for me did not improve. Sigh. I guess you can stop the plague, but you cannot stop people from remembering it.

"You look glum."

"Whaa!" I yelp as I hear the sudden intruder. Way to go, Fushikawa, showing off your noble heritage. The heat in my face slowly cool down when I see who it is. Yamato. He is sneaky on feet as well as in mind. "What brings you here?"

"I decided to get away from the racket in the class."

I guess we have one thing in common. "So did I." It is hard to miss the pile of food he has, just like yesterday. Most of it is popcorn, I believe. Do his friends just want to fatten him up like a pig? "You must be hungry, bringing so much food."

"Yeah, right. My friends can be a little overbearing at times. I'm not sure how I'll finish this up."

Then I suppose he will not mind if I aid him at that. I grab a popcorn and look at it. I do not remember ever eating any, truth to be told. White and fluffy, with a brown centre. I have heard people have butter with this, but the one I picked up is dry. I put it in my mouth. It does not taste bad, but it reminds me of paper, for some reason. And a little salt. It balances it out, so I can understand why people like simple food like this during films.

"Do you like it?"

"Hmm? Oh, it is adequate. It does not compare to my own food."

"Well, you can have anything you like, seeing as you don't have anything yourself right now."

"What? But..." It is only then I notice my lunch box has fallen to the ground. Naturally, it is upside down. "When did that happen?" A blush colours my cheeks when I realise I said that out loud.

"It's my fault. It got knocked down when I surprised you. I apologise."

Why does this seem so familiar?

"I will accept your apology. Unlike other unrefined monkeys, I do not challenge someone over some mere food." I cross my arms and raise my head a little to prove my point.

The first response I get is laughter, but he calms down quickly. "Ouch, that hurt. But seriously, please take what you want."

Was he laughing at himself? Well, humility is expected from someone of a lower station. Though, I cannot say I actually meant to insult him any more than just acting on a reflex. It _is_ just food, after all. Not even someone like him could get angry over... wait...

"Now that I think about it, did you challenge me over the lost food, or over how I treated it?"

"Honestly, I just lost my temper when you said it was worthless. I know you tried to apologise for it, but the way it came out just put me off."

I have always seen apologising as something beneath me, unless it is to put myself in a favourable position with another noble, but I may have to reconsider that. I did want to apologise, but at that time I could not fathom how he thought. As unbecoming as it was, it made me distressed, and instead I insulted his friends. I have to sigh at my lack of refinement in heated situations.

"I am... not that good at apologising."

He snickers at that. "Are you apologising for how you apologised?"

"Silent, monkey." I do not hear any mockery in his tone. A well-meant joke? Well, I guess that is out of the way now.

So, what should I take? He is busy with the actually quite delicious looking lunch box.

"Do you want it? Mayucchi made it."

He is perceptive. "Mayucchi? That name is familiar..." Where did I hear that before?

"Yukie Mayuzumi."

"Oh, her. The Sword Saint's daughter." I tried to befriend her, but it did not work out. Why did that happen, now again?

"Do you have something against her?"

"What?" Did I look that bothered? "Oh, not at all. I think she is a great person. I once wanted to fight her, to see where she stood, but she declined. After what I saw during the war game, I think I was lucky that way. She is almost on Momoyo's level. Actually, in pure skill, she may even be above."

"Really? I can't tell. They're both unbelievable. So, anyway, are you planning on staying hungry?"

Oh, right, food. I will not choose that lunch box. It looks a lot like what I usually eat. I want to try something different today. There is some candy, some fruit, and some other stuff I am unsure of. A scallion? Hmm... This looks interesting. I have never had anything like it before, but I do know they sell them in the cafeteria. It is a bread with some kind of filling. Noodles?

"Eh, Fushikawa, you should probably not eat that..."

How bad can it be? It is not the high class food I am used to, but I am rather curious. I take a bite. It is better than I thought it would be. "Is there anything wrong with this? It tastes rather good."

"No, nothing wrong with that, but... did you notice it was half-eaten?"

Come to think of it, yes... I can feel my mind grind to a halt and my face flush once more. That has happened much too often lately. "D-did y-you..." That caught me completely off guard.

"No."

If he did not, then it is okay. I let out a sigh, calming myself down. Wait, if not _him_...

"My sis gave that to me after she ate half of it."

"Your sis... You mean..." This is not my day. "Mo-mo-momoyo?"

His nod is very grim, but it may just be that I might be slightly biased on the matter. Probably.

"So it's just as if I k-k-kissed Mo-momoyo..."

He waves his hands frenetically. "It was indirectly, so it doesn't count!"

Right, indirectly. It doesn't count. It didn't happen. Calm down. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"So, um... I also wanted to apologise for the war game."

"Huh?" Where did that come from? He throws one curve ball after another. In hindsight, it is a good distraction manoeuvre.

"I mean, I did treat you rather poorly. I want to be clear that it was nothing against you personally. I just had to win the war."

"Everything is fair in love and war?" Even someone as privileged as I can understand that there are victims in war, as much as I do not see myself as one.

"Yeah."

"I suppose it was your only chance of winning." I was pondering something before. Maybe he can offer some insight into that? He has proven to exceed my expectations before, and this is a good opportunity. "However, I feel that the students look down on me because of it, whether or not you apologise for it."

"Hmm... Have you noticed how your personality is now?"

"What do you mean? I am as I always am."

"No. You're actually quite open and honest now. You're a lot more pleasant to talk with like this."

I fight down the blush I feel coming. Now that he mentions it, I have my guard far lower than usual. But... I do not feel unsafe because of it. It is actually kind of comfortable. It is pleasant for me as well. "I was not lying when I said I wanted you to be my friend. I decided to try to act like one today."

Immediately after hearing that, he tenses up. What was wrong with that? Did I say something offensive?

"Do you mean you're just acting now?"

Am I? I gaze at the clouds, seeing if they can provide an answer. They were thick and distinct earlier this morning, but now they have almost dissipated into thin, white streaks in the blue skies. That is probably it. "I was planning to, but I kind of forgot it after a while."

"When?"

He has an accusing tone in his voice, but I try to pay it no mind. I do not see any gain for me if I confront him, and my pride is not at stake here. "Probably when you surprised me the first time." It is embarrassing that he made me lose my composure so casually. I must have said the right thing, though, as he sighs while the aggression in his spirit fades.

"Well, try to not act. Just try to be yourself, like you are now. I think you're going to get more respected like this."

I cannot say his proposition is undesirable. "I find it hard to lower my guard around people I have no trust in." I do remember mentioning that the S class is a dangerous one to make friends in.

"So you trust me?"

I guess? When did I start trusting him? "I do not get the feeling you intend to deceive me. When you did that last evening, it was not at my expense. I actually did want to apologise, but you hurt my pride, so I could not bring myself to do it."

"When was the last time you honestly discussed your emotions like this with someone else?"

The question pierces straight to my heart, and my eyes widen. I have never done that before. When he puts it like that, I feel like it is unnatural to never even consider it. Am I really so cold and self-absorbed that I would never consider it on my own? He does not look down on me for it. I do not sense any predatory opportunism from him either.

"How does it feel?"

It is embarrassing, but... I do not mind it. At all. Is this what it means to have a friend? We sit in silence for a while, eating what is left of the food. My mind is idly trying to organise everything into pieces I can comprehend.

"Am I the only one you trust? What about the people in your class?"

What is it with all these inquiries? They are not easy questions to answer. "Let's see. I sort of trust Kuki. He is very intelligent, but he also considers himself too much of a hero to take advantage of people too much, especially women. Aoi is the only one who scores higher on the tests, but he is deceptive, and I trust him only as far as I can throw him."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to have so much trust in him..."

I can't help but let out a giggle at that. "I guess you are right. He weighs less than you do. I have always told myself that he is not someone who should be trusted, but in the end, I cannot remember a single instance where he has betrayed me. Likewise, his two friends are not people who lie and cheat."

"See? You have at least some people around you who respect you."

There is still the problem with the general school populace. Yamato gained my respect by showing how strong he is when he has a purpose. That is exactly what brought me down. I could only think about saving my own sore behind. I wonder... Directly would be a bad idea, but... "Hey, Yamato, you are a gambler, correct?"

"Yeah."

"What odds would you put on me standing up if I have been knocked down?"

"What's your motivation?"

"My honour."

"Hmm... It's hard to tell. Probably one to three, maybe two."

It is a little disheartening to hear that, especially from him. On the other hand, I do not think I can blame him. Willpower is not a quality I have shown in any significant degree, but I am sure I can muster significantly more of it if I put my mind to it. "I am going to bet on those odds. But I am going to need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Let us duel once more." A smirk I neither can nor want to hide creeps up on my face.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Thus ends the second chapter of the story.

I wonder what her plan could be? Well, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. It's nothing complicated.

I didn't expect there to be so much small talk. However, those bits are probably the most fun to write, so I'm not about to complain.

Signed reviews will get responses.

/ Another Duck


	3. Duel of Determination

Japanese Heart

A MajiKoi fanfic.

Disclaimer: Momoyo will beat up anyone who claims to own her, including Minato Soft.

Author's Notes:

We shall finally see Kokoro's plan. I have no idea what that crazy girl is thinking, but we'll see.

/ Another Duck

* * *

><p>Duel of Determination<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Let us duel once more."<em>

Those words ring in my mind. This time, it _is_ what I wanted. Or, not exactly, but we shall get to that later on. I wavered the last time, but this time, I definitely cannot. It will cost me humiliation and the last bit of public honour I still maintain.

"The duel between Kokoro Fushikawa and Yamato Naoe will commence. There are no restrictions and the duel lasts until one party is knocked out or gives up." The principal announces the battle with all of the authority he can muster in a phrase he has said hundreds of times.

I will show them my thoughts. I will show _all_ of them. It is just after school, so there are plenty of spectators, and not a solitary evening match like the last time.

"Begin!"

"Yamato Naoe, this duel is for the humiliation you made me suffer during the Kawakami War. Prepare yourself!"

This time, I am the one charging at him. This time, I will not try to make him submit. He has demonstrated that it takes more effort from me than I can afford to spare.

I know he is good at dodging. He exposed that part of himself yesterday, before he challenged me. To counter that, I go in close, where he has much more trouble getting away from me. The risk that he will strike me is one I have to take. Fortunately, he manages to do nothing before I have him in the air.

His landing is more agile than any of those in our previous duel. I am not surprised he deliberately landed awkwardly back then. The psychological effect of that is much greater than if it does not look like he hurts. This time, he is not planning that. I wonder if he has any plan at all, come to think about it. A victory against myself would give him a generous amount of respect, but as ingenious as he is, this is a battle of physical strength and skill.

It is his turn to run at me. I walk forward to close the distance a little faster, and to give him less time to readjust. He is just aiming for a straight punch, which will be easy to dodge.

Just as that thought crosses my mind, it makes less sense as soon as I realise how clumsy such an attack has to be, and how little it fits someone like Yamato. I leave caution to the wind, and duck forward. It makes me crash into his chest, but in the corner of my eye, I see that he really did intend to strike with his other fist.

In ranges closer than even an outstretched arm, few can defeat me. Even though the collision dazed me slightly, I can still feel where his muscles want to go, and turn his body into a windmill, flying above my head. He slams against the ground as I hold on to his arm. The noise makes the sound of his shoulder dislocating itself impossible to hear, but as I still have contact with his him, I feel it.

I can probably finish the fight right now, but I want to show off a little more. It is all a play for the audience anyway. I back off briefly.

Yamato can stand with little trouble, but his arm hangs limp. He is in pain, but bearing through it.

"There is no dishonour if you wish to concede the match. You are injured, and your chance of winning is null." I honestly do not know if he will give up. My bet is that he will try to withstand until he is knocked out, but I have not spoken with him about why I wanted the duel in the first place.

"This is nothing."

"Then I will show you mercy and finish this quickly." As he is injured, it would only reflect negatively on me if I dragged this on. I would either be seen as incapable of taking down someone who is not fully capable, or I would look like a merciless sadist. Suffice to say, neither option is desirable.

I raise my arms as a guard in front of me and walk towards him. It is less for actual protection, and more because I want to demonstrate that I intend do more than just grapple. It is not my speciality, but that does not mean I do not know how to throw a punch.

Had I seriously wanted to beat him down, I would aim at his face, or if I was desperate, his groin. They are, generally speaking, the best areas to hit. I am, however, trying to maintain a friendly relationship with him, so I do not think that would be the wisest of ideas.

My first attack, and open-handed strike, targets his abdomen. It is too low for him to block in time, and he cannot move the centre of his body to dodge either. I do not hit him hard; that comes later. Instead I take note of how his muscles handle the impact.

My second attack is a right-handed swing from the other side, aimed high. This time he does block, but it is all within my expectations. His defence makes it easy for me to just grab his arm, and in one smooth movement, I rotate to press my back against his side.

He expects me to throw him again, but I force my elbow back into his midsection. My previous strike there was not to cause any damage, but to feel where my elbow would have the best effect.

I feel his surprised breath graze my ear, and then his body loses all rigidity. He collapses, guided loosely to the ground as I let go as gently as I can.

"He's stopped breathing! Call the match!" someone yells.

Those words make me focus my entire attention on the man at my feet. He is still conscious, but I do not think he is aware of much right now. I kneel down next to his head and put my cheek right above his mouth. There is no air flow. That means he has got maybe a minute before he risks brain damage, if I take the fight into equation. This is almost the worst case scenario I had hoped to avoid.

I deeply breathe in and out to calm my nerves and prepare myself. "If you can hear me, Yamato, calm down. Everything will be all right if you calm down." I say it just as much to calm myself down as him. There is no need to rush. Calm down. Almost mechanically, I place my hand under his neck and tilt his head backward.

I take a breath, lean down, make sure no air will leak out, and breathe out and into his lungs.

His eyes flicker lazily. He makes no movement, but I can sense a slight tension in his body.

"Do not worry. It is just manual insufflation."

I repeat the action once more before continuing my explanation.

"You cannot breathe on your own currently. I will do it for you until you recover."

I am almost in a trance. My thoughts have almost vanished completely.

A minute later, or maybe five, he coughs when I lean down.

"Are you all right?"

He nods while hacking some more. It seems he will be okay in short order.

"Are you capable of continuing the duel, Naoe?" the headmaster asks.

What? The question brings me to full awareness of my surroundings, albeit with a somewhat slackened jaw. "Are you insane? How is the duel still going on?" It is probably not the best of words to direct at the principal of the school and the leader of the Kawakami Temple.

"He was not rendered unconscious." He does not elaborate more than that.

"I'm capable, but I can't in good faith say Fushikawa didn't already win." Yamato is scratching the back of his head. Admitting defeat is embarrassing, even for him.

"Very well. Kokoro Fushikawa wins the duel!"

I cannot help but smile at those words. They sound so lovely. I take out a small note and hand it to Yamato. "Yamato, here are my cond—"

That is as far as I manage before I am dragged up into the air. My feet dangle helplessly, and I am brought face to face to Momoyo Kawakami. If she can be described with one word, it would be _scary_. Possibly _terrifying_.

"What were you thinking? You could've killed him!"

Ah, this is the reaction I expected from her. That expectation and my mental preparation is the only thing keeping my mind from a nervous breakdown. It is time for the second part of my scheme. "We are not in a duel, so I ask you to unhand me." My voice is far more confident than I feel, but I my eyes remain fixed at hers. It is almost like staring Death in her face. Some would argue it literally is.

She responds with a cold glare, but puts me down. Feeling the ground again brings me a paltry amount of courage. It is just enough for me to refrain from shaking, so I gratefully accept the little it is. A badge is shown at my face, just centimetres away.

"Right here, right now. Do you accept?"

I reach into my pocket to grab my own, and respond in kind. A couple of seconds later, I turn away from her to gain some distance. More importantly, I need to gather myself from our staring match. Had it gone on much longer, I am not sure I would be able to keep myself from bursting into tears. But after all that has passed in the last few minutes, my face feels like it has frozen in place. I have not moved an unnecessary muscle since the beginning of my duel with Yamato. I have spoken, but my expression has been solid.

The principal is quick to follow up on the challenge. "The duel between Momoyo Kawakami and Fushikawa will commence in ten minutes at this location." He is apparently feeling laconic today, as he walks away after saying that.

Ten minutes will allow me to gather a little strength, but more importantly, I hope it will cool Momoyo down sufficiently. Had we begun the duel right now, I would lie broken and possibly dead on the ground right now. If she cools down, she may just give me the chance I need.

"Taking bets on how quickly Momoyo reduces her to a sobbing wreck!" an impudent student announces.

I will show him. I sit down on the ground, placing one leg above the other in half-lotus style. With my arms hanging loosely in my lap, I close my eyes and focus on my breathing.

Breath in, breath out. Everything around me fades away.

Breath in, breath out.

...

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Fushikawa, it's time." That voice belongs to Yamato. I stand up, seeing that Momoyo is prepared in front of me. I have not cooled down considerably since my previous bout, but I stretch a little regardless. Time for round two.

"The duel between Momoyo Kawakami and Kokoro Fushikawa will commence. There are no restrictions and the duel lasts until one party is knocked out or gives up."

That is one line I have heard several times recently. Each time, he says it exactly the same way. I appreciate the formality of it. It lets me sharpen up my senses to a finer degree, with no disturbances to be concerned about.

"Begin!"

The first sign that things go as they should is that I am not immediately floored. Momoyo waits for me to make the first move. I believe she thinks I have something planned. I do, but not the way she thinks.

I advance, carefully but with haste. I do not want to risk looking cowardly by approaching too carefully, even if that would be the prudent thing to do. She does not have a guard up, but for someone like her, it matters little. My first strike is just swatted away. The intention was just to probe her defence, and I did reckon she would respond as she did, but even so I am unprepared for how much it actually hurts. This is going to be painful.

Consecutive attacks have much the same effect, no matter how much I try to feint or work around her defences. I am already having trouble feeling my hands properly, although I still think I can grasp with my usual strength. She is not attacking herself, so that may give me an opportunity to close in on her even further.

I draw my arms closer to my body while at the same time stepping into range for grappling. There is an immediate strike to my side, but I try to ignore it as much as I can, and instead manage to cling onto her arm. From there on I move on instinct, turning around and throwing her over my shoulder. Except that is not exactly what happens.

I try to lift her off her feet, but she refuses to move off the ground. Just when I decide to switch tactics, I can feel my throw being put into action, only she is the one controlling it. I receive a sharp blow to my shoulder as she vaults away, landing gracefully a fair distance away. I need to get some sort of advantage over her. If I cannot touch her physically...

"Do you like showing everyone your underwear?" My taunt is met with a sneer from her, as well as a few giggles from the crowd.

I do not have time to feel good about it before her face is suddenly centimetres from mine. I involuntary back down, and I feel a pull at my hakama.

"Ah!" I feel a sting on my behind as I realise what Momoyo has done.

"Well, at least I'm not alone in that."

I give her a pointed glare in return, but I doubt the effect is my intended one as my face is too hot for comfort. I grudgingly pull up my hakama and tie them in place. Even though it is sour, I appreciate her modicum of respect to allow me to dress myself properly again.

"You're kinda cute, you know that?"

That comment does not help my already scarlet complexion, especially considering what she insinuates with it. The audience is equally helpful, what with their cat calls and whistling. "Let us not drag this on."

"Or down," she adds, smirking as she has for most of the battle.

Shut up. I barely manage to keep the words from leaving my tongue. Keep the anger, but stay focused. With that in mind, I charge her head on. I fare little better in this exchange. However, a little better is all it takes for minute success. It is nothing spectacular, but my knuckles manage to connect lightly to her shoulder.

"Oh, was that actually a hit? I guess I'll have to be serious."

Any normal person would cringe from the sight of Momoyo taking a battle one step up. For me, it is what I have wanted all along. I cannot prove myself adequately if she does not attack me at all. With trepidation I await her next action. There is nothing I can do to avoid the blow to my own shoulder. Unlike mine, her strike carries enough force to push me back a step. It is followed by several attacks on my body, and finally, one to my forehead.

I stagger back and lose my balance. The pain makes me hesitate to get up, but I must. This is where I need to be strong. I need to gather more strength than I have ever had before. I stand up and raise my guard.

When she attacks again, I barely notice that she aims at my side, and I twist my body to lessen the force. It works, but I am too slow for the follow-up to do anything but brace for impact, a strong punch in my stomach.

Once more I tumble to the ground, this time far less gentle. My breath and my mind, trounced as they are, are still with me.

"There is no dishonour in giving up." There is no pardon in her voice. "You're just a poor, beaten-up little girl who can't even save herself from a spanking."

Her mocking stings, I can admit that. Contrary to her intention, no, probably in accordance with it, it only serves to fortify my resolve. I manage to stand up, but it takes more effort than I expect.

It is my turn to attack. Her expression tells me as much. I abide by her wish and strike at her. She just grabs my arm and holds it still. When I try the same with my other hand, she does the same. As I pull one arm free, she takes my other and twists it, forcefully turning me away from her. She does not let go. On the contrary, she applies even more force to the point where I can only cry out in pain.

"Do you want to give up now?"

I cannot give up. There is no giving up. That choice does not exist. That is the truth I am fighting with. Giving up is suicide, and I want to live.

I shake my head, which naturally causes her to contort my arm even further. Something snaps. It does not take a genius to discern exactly what it is that snaps. I am, however, not sure if my arm is broken, or just dislocated. Either way, it hurts like there is no tomorrow. I am shoved away from her so I can reconsider my options. Well, that is not what happens.

She attacks again before I get my bearing straight. My legs are swept clean off the ground and high into the air. I consider it an accomplishment on my part to not land on my head. Instead, my shoulder takes most of the fall. I am lucky it is the one still in its socket, or I would have suffered permanent injury.

I lay on the ground and contemplate my options. Both my legs and one shoulder aches more than I could imagine before the duel. The pain in other shoulder fades away in comparison. However, giving up is not an option I can afford myself. I flex my feet and and legs to search for any injuries. Other than pain, I do not seem to have suffered anything incapacitating.

I heave myself up on my arms and knees. When I raise one foot and place it on the ground, I hear my name being shouted from the crowd.

"Come on, Fushikawa! You can do it!"

Someone is cheering on me? It is not a voice I recognise. My gaze grows misty as I feel exhilaration lift my spirits. This is it. This is what I have been working for. I can do it. One push and I am up on two feet again, facing my mighty opponent.

"Well done. But you know, don't you think it would be scary to not be able to breathe?"

Dread immediately overflows my previously exuberant mind. She is going to take full revenge for her brother. I just barely perceive her advancing, and I weakly put up a guard just below my chest.

The punch does not hit where I expect. Instead, I feel an intense tormenting pain in my throat. I catch a glimpse of the skies in front of my flickering eyes, and my breathing is reduced to cramped gasps. There is nothing I can do to suppress the stream of tears running down my temples.

I can still breathe. I am still alive. I can breathe. I am alive. I can do this.

I focus all the effort I can muster into lift my shoulder from the ground and turn sideways. Throat aside, my body is no more damaged than the last time I rose up. My limbs still work, and my mind is with me. With my relatively uninjured arm, I prop myself up to a sitting position. From there I rise up to my feet. I sway slightly, but I preserve my balance and straighten up.

In this state, I am not capable of fighting, but I can at least remain standing for a while. That short while is challenged by Momoyo, who reintroduces her fists to my body. I feel like a punching bag. A few ribs have probably cracked, and my entire body throbs in pain.

She finishes with yet another blow to my midsection, but at that point I do not believe it matters much anymore. Black spots swim in front of my eyes, and I lose my balance. This time it is impossible for me to get up.

As I lie on my back, I close my eyes and relax as much as I can while breathing raggedly. It is only then I start to wonder why I still can breathe. I thought she had crushed my windpipe. It is torturous, but I get some air back and forth. My awareness of the world starts to fade away.

"Momoyo Kawakami wins the duel!"

There is a brief period of silence following that statement.

"May I have your attention, please." Yamato is speaking somewhere above me, and I hold on to my consciousness just so I can hear him. "This is a note from Kokoro Fushikawa." He clears his voice to show where the actual message begins. "In the event that I am rendered unable to speak after my duel with Momoyo, I want these words relayed for me. Everyone, especially the two hundred of you who fought under my command in the war game, please accept this as my apology for my disgraceful behaviour. Furthermore..."

I hear nothing more.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Thus ends the third chapter of the story.

Battles are hard to write. They're also fun to write. There were two duels here, and both of them horribly lopsided. Well, it's not like there has been an even fight earlier in this fic anyway. Who would be evenly matched with Kokoro?

Signed reviews will get responses.

/ Another Duck


	4. Debriefing of Duels

Japanese Heart

A MajiKoi fanfic.

Disclaimer: Momoyo will beat up anyone who claims to own her, including Minato Soft.

Author's Notes:

What happened to Kokoro after her duel with Momoyo? Read and find out!

/ Another Duck

* * *

><p>Debriefing of Duels<p>

* * *

><p>The school grounds are full of people, like it always is in the mornings. I arrive on my own this time, as I do not intend to reveal my identity to anyone. My disguise is actually not a disguise at all. I am just wearing the normal female uniform for this school, and my hair flows freely behind me. My assistants assured me no one would recognise me, but I am a little doubtful. Still, they would not lie to me.<p>

"Hello!" a cheerful voice calls out to me.

And that is how far I manage before someone does recognise me. The person in question is Yuki. I decide to keep up appearances and respond in kind, "Hello!" I am not appearing as a member of the Fushikawa family now. I am just a regular, happy school girl, and that is how I act. It takes surprisingly little effort.

"Do you know her, Yuki? Who is she?"

I may have been too hasty in declaring myself outed. Inoue does not recognise me. Aoi is not here, but it makes me curious as to what he would say. He is usually the perceptive one in the trio. Well, I cannot make much sense of Yuki. She has moments where she notices things no one else does.

"Hmm... A cute girl?" Yuki tilts her head to the side in confusion. I still cannot tell if she actually recognises me or not. The look in her face when she greeted me told me she did. Right now she just looks bemused.

I walk past them, and into the larger crowd. This was my purpose for coming here, after all. I do not believe anyone would have raised an eyebrow if I stayed home today. Many of them are talking about yesterday's duels, as I predicted.

"Momoyo was so cool!"

"Really? She just looked like a bully..."

"Isn't that how she always is?"

"But Naoe acted so honourable by accepting defeat even though he didn't have to. I wonder if he will take responsibility..."

"He's so handsome. But not as handsome as Kazama. He's such a hunk..."

But what about _me_? These commoners have no sense of who is important... They talk and talk and talk, but they do not even mention the one individual who was involved in _both_ duels. I am about to give up when I hear my name being mentioned in a small circle of students, mostly male.

"You know, if she acted like that in the war game, I wouldn't have stopped fighting. I was surprised she could stand up so many times."

"Yeah, but I lost a fortune on bets... She's actually kind of hot, though."

This is more like it. It seems as if my efforts have paid off. I want to stay and listen some more, so I can learn if the effects actually are what I have anticipated, but a loud voice drowns out most others.

"Oh, a cute girl I don't recognise!"

I turn towards the voice and come face to face with Momoyo, who is staring at me from a distance so close I think I would touch her if I blinked with too much force. Is that a hobby of hers?

"Come with me!"

"Eek!" I do not have time to react before she lifts me up like a princess and jumps away from the crowded students. Too many sensations go through my body for me to even begin to think about how to react, and then I find myself sitting on a table up on one of the rooftops. How did I get here this quickly?

I grimace and groan as I catch up with what my body is feeling. The most notable one is pain. My whole being still aches all over from the duel, and this sudden movement just brought everything back again.

"Okay, I lied. I do recognise you, but I figured you didn't want other people to."

I breath in and out a few times to compose myself. At least I did not break down crying. After what happened yesterday, I do not think pain is as frightening as I used to. I have heard that it is mostly mental, but I had never thought it made such a great difference. Or maybe being in constant agony the last half a day has just dulled my senses.

If she cares enough to try to conceal my identity from others, she is at the very least not hostile. That was one of my fears. She is not one I wish to be an enemy of. Quite the contrary, an alliance with Kawakami will be beneficial. "That hurt."

"Still sore?"

There is concern in her tone, not just her words. I believe the best course of action would be to simply be honest. I have little I wish to hide from her at this point, and I do know she values truthfulness highly. "Yes. I still have a lot of bruises, but I have covered them up with make-up."

"I'm surprised you even showed up today. But you did, and I get the feeling you have something on your mind. You're not wearing normal school clothes for nothing."

I nod. She is good at reading people. I shall have to be careful if I am to lie around her. "I am surprised myself that you did not place me in the hospital. You did not make me suffer any permanent injuries."

"Yamato asked me not to."

"Oh." As simple as that. "That is one more thing I owe him, then." I do not wish to have debts to that man. He is dangerous, even if he is not malicious.

"I do have this one question that's sort of bugging me." There is an edge to her words I cannot make out clearly. Is that nervousness? "Did he plan all of this?"

Is that so important? Does she blame him? The responsibility lies solely on my shoulders. It is not something I can run away from with my pride intact. "No. I took inspiration from him, but the plan was mine. If you want retribution for it, do not condemn him for it."

"That's okay. I just... didn't want to be the subject of yet another plan of his."

That was it? "I can relate." It is not conductive to one's self esteem to constantly fall for the tricks of one person, no matter how clever he may be. I sit in silence for a while, pondering how to phrase things. I am interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. "Can I talk with you some other time?" We still have details to settle between us. It may not be anything urgent, but there is some unrest I do not care to dwell on.

"You're heading to class?"

After being carried here to the roof, I became too acquainted with how little my body wants to remain active. My strength was more fleeting than I thought. "I do not believe I will. I am thinking about going to the infirmary and recuperate. I was thinking you had classes to attend."

"Well, I just have P.E. now, and I can skip that. They won't allow me to do what I want anyway."

That does make sense. The Kawakami War was one of very few events I have even seen her participate in as anything more than an announcer. "Very well. Can you ensure me confidentiality in this? I wish to be able to speak freely with no worry of rumours." She may be violent and uncontrollable, but she does have the honour befitting her name. I should be able to trust her. Or rather, I want to.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. First of all, I want to make sure you understand that Yamato's life was never in danger, nor was he at risk of serious harm. I take pride in the precision of my skills. At most my strike would have caused some minor internal injury." If he had come to permanent harm, I am not sure I would be able to forgive myself. I may not be the most warm-hearted student here, but there is a limit to how I treat people, whether they have a noble name or none at all. Disabling someone like that is not honourable any way you cut it.

"You know, his breathing stopping sounds pretty serious to me. If the old man had called the match then I'd have laid you flat."

That is a concern I understand perfectly well, and I find myself nodding. In fact, that was exactly what I had planned. "Well, my purpose was specifically to agitate you. I want to apologise for that, and for using you and Yamato in my scheme."

"Well, I did get to beat you up, so I'm okay with it if my brother is. Still, I want you to explain what you were up to. It sounds very convoluted just to get beaten up."

Hmm, how to explain? It was actually a spur-of-the-moment plan, but I did manage to fit a lot of pieces into it during the few hours I had. "To be honest, most of the details fell to place better than I expected. The important part was to get you to challenge me, for several reasons."

"Why not just challenge me yourself?"

"Because that would be stupid. Everyone knows no one can beat you, so people would just paint me a fool. This way, by the time they actually realised it was my intention all along, they had already heard of my purpose. People have this odd way of only seeing their first impression true." They may still think I am stupid for it, but at least they know I had a hidden agenda. "They are not as perceptive as you are."

"Then didn't you ask me? It would have upset me far less than what you actually did do." _Upset_ probably is an accurate word for how she feels, if I can interpret her tone right. Maybe that is why she did not react to my compliment?

Just a few days ago, I would have tried to get her cooperation. But just a few days ago, I was not who I am now. "If I had let you in on the plan, I would probably still convince everyone else. But I would not be able to convince myself. That is why I needed to have an actual threat." My honesty can make up for her hurt feelings, if I understand her correctly.

"And that's why you chose me?"

"Partially, yes. I also needed someone who clearly was my superior in combat, and I could think of no one else I could have a duel with." Losing to a lesser opponent would strike my reputation in the wrong direction.

"I'm sure you know Yukie is quite strong as well."

"Of course I know. But can you get into a duel with her?" I do not know her well, but she is very reluctant to fight. It is likely she would hand me the duel if I did not give up, or simply stop attacking. I do not believe it would work well with my plan.

"Good point. So, what was the purpose of all this?"

That is a fair question. "It was exactly as I wrote in the message Yamato read. I wanted to amend for my behaviour during the war game, and regain the respect I lost." Was that really all I wanted? Would I go that far just for my reputation and respect? It is not something that has struck my mind before.

"Well, you sure had this all well thought out. You even had those panties that were prim and proper, yet still slightly sexy."

Whatever it is I am about to say gets lodged in my throat, which causes me to cough involuntarily.

"No, way! You planned that too? I was just teasing you..." Her expression is... awed, if I have to put a word to it. She certainly does not look peeved about it.

"Ah, uh..." I am fairly certain it is a little too late to try to hide my blush. "Well, it doesn't hurt if people think I'm good looking... But it would not be proper to show off on purpose..." My composure is a mere memory, and I am just trying to excuse myself from the situation.

She slaps my back, and I just bite back a vocal reaction. "You're not so stuffy after all." She grins at me, showing her acceptance.

I glance back at her, and try to decipher what goes on behind those crimson eyes of hers. Does she act as if I am... a friend? The prospect of that actually being true is not unpleasant at all. Or is this just how she normally act? She is right, though. I am not as stuffy as I used to be, as she put it. I do not believe someone stuffy would be capable of keeping up with people like her or Yamato.

Hmm... Yamato. He has done a lot of things for my mental image. I believe I have grown as a person, and I have realised just being of noble birth is not all there is. The world is so much more expansive and diverse.

"I am not who I used to be. Yamato has made me reconsider my entire world, so I am trying to see things in new ways. I mean, he is a commoner, and yet he managed to gather enough power to defeat us in the war game. That is not insignificant on any scale. It proved that the way I think about power is not the only way, and that there are other, potentially even better ways."

"I think someone's in love..." She sits down next to me and bumps her shoulder against mine.

"Shut up!" I am most definitely not in love with him! I just... kind of like the fact he seems to like me.

"No, really, how did it feel to kiss your prince?"

"He is _not_ my prince, and that was _not_ a kiss." This is only honesty. I did believe it would be like a kiss, but if that is it, there is no emotion to it. It was not even particularly pleasant. Just a mechanical act. I cannot equate that with a real kiss. "I have never kissed anyone."

"Not even indirectly?"

"No!" Please do not bring that up. Anything but that.

Of course, she is never one to listen. "Your blush tells me otherwise. Now, tell me."

"I refuse."

She pokes me in the ribs.

"Ow! That hurt, you brute!" She has to know exactly where she hit me yesterday, since that's exactly where she is poking me. I do not want to go through all that pain again. Once was enough.

"Oh, come on! Tell me! I want to know!" She is like a child at Christmas, to use a popular expression. A malevolent and loathsome child who would get a lump of coal for her gift.

She pokes me again, multiple times. It is futile to try to reason with this woman, and it only harms myself. I am not getting out of this. And it hurts.

"Okay, okay, just stop, already!" I can feel all the pride I gathered yesterday just slip out of me and disappear, like tears in the rain. I cannot tell if that hurts me more than the actual agony.

"Wow, you're not as tough as you were before."

"Of course not. I am already hurt, and I had a lot of time to prepare for it then. You know, I've always been afraid of pain, so I really wanted to overcome that, and that's why—"

She interrupts me. "Okay, enough derailing the topic here."

Drat, she noticed.

"Just who did you have an indirect kiss with?"

I sigh deeply. I guess I have to tell her. "Well, I was having lunch the other day, but Yamato made me drop it. So, he offered some of his food."

"So it _is_ Yamato?"

"No! I mean..." I trail off as I reconsider my words.

"Okay, not him. Carry on, then."

I think I just made a mistake. It might have been easier if she just believed that, but it is too late to step back. She would notice it, and only pounce on it like the fearsome predator she is.

"Wait, the other day? What did you eat?" Oh, no, she is catching on. Can I escape it? No, she would just poke me again. I will just have to tell her and try to bear with her reaction. However it may be, it will be humiliating.

"Well, there was this piece of bread filled with noodles I was curious about, and—"

This time she interrupts me with a loud, continuous laugh. I can only sit in silence and hope my face will stop looking like a tomato if I concentrate enough. I do not have much luck with that.

She calms down enough to say, "I take it you know who ate half of it?"

"I do." I cannot believe how meek my voice is. I should have just nodded.

She wraps an arm around my neck, pulling me into something approaching a hug. At least the pain is distracting from the situation at hand.

"Well, if you wanted a kiss from me you could've just asked."

But not distracting enough. "You're hurting me." Please go away. I want to be alone.

"Aww, your shoulders hurt? Well, let me help!"

She turns me away from her and places her hands on either side of my neck.

"I just want..." Oh, that feels nice. But it still hurts. I will tell her to stop abusing me. Any time now. I shall just focus my mind and tell her my thoughts. Any time now.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Thus ends the fourth chapter of the story. Yes, it ends there. I thought it would be funny.

Kokoro's plan is actually even more detailed than what she mentions here, and with some thoughts about damage control, if it would turn awry.

After this, I don't really have anything planned. It's been fun writing, but I have no idea of how to continue. Maybe one more chapter of talking. Talking is fun to write, though, so I'll see if I get anything written.

Signed reviews will get responses.

/ Another Duck


	5. Home of Healing

Japanese Heart

A MajiKoi fanfic.

Disclaimer: Momoyo will beat up anyone who claims to own her, including Minato Soft.

Author's Notes:

Another chapter found its way onto my pages. I take absolutely no responsibility for that. It's all the chapter's fault. Blame her. Well, I've had this in mind for a while, but I got... distracted.

/ Another Duck

* * *

><p>Home of Healing<p>

* * *

><p>The ceiling of the school infirmary is quite dull. Now, most ceilings probably are, but this is one people stare at quite a lot. I think maybe only the ceiling at the dentist is stared at more, but at least my dentist has a painted ceiling. This one is just a discoloured white.<p>

I wish I had brought some literature with me. Anything to read would have been fine. I could have gone to the library and borrowed a book, but... I close my eyes and sigh. I really just want to lie down and waste away for a bit. I am just so relaxed now. That Momoyo... I hate to admit it, but that massage felt so good. Or maybe I am just sensitive to that? It was a similar experience as what that Kuki maid gave me. Well, it is a weakness befitting a noble.

Weaknesses... I want to get rid of mine. I have been so naïve, thinking I had none. Actually, if I consider my previous opinion, I had simply not been honest with myself. Delusional, even. But, yesterday, someone cheered for me. Not because of who I am, but because of what I did. What I accomplished with my own strength. And it felt... good. I cannot say I dislike it when people look up to me just because I deserve it, but that was...

Someone wanted me to accomplish something. Someone wanted me to fight with all I had. And I did.

"You're not drugged up or anything, are you?"

"Whaa?" Oh, no, not again... I resist the urge to slap my forehead. I must have had an unbecoming grin on my face.

"I like having that effect on you." Yamato has another type of grin on his face. It is probably more becoming on him than mine on me, but seeing as it is directed at me, it is only annoying.

"Would you _please_ stop that, you moronic monkey?"

"Now, it doesn't sound very sincere if you say please and then insult me like that."

"Fine. Stop it you dolt!"

"Yeah, yeah." He just waves me off like a fly on the brim of his hat.

"If you're just here to antagonise me you have a door there and window there." I point in both directions as I tell him that. He is just so infuriating sometimes. "Pick one!"

"Hmm..." He walks over to the window and looks out. "Well, those bushes look thorny. I think I'll take the door." Then he just starts heading for it.

Was that all he came for? And did I not have something to say? Is he really just going to _leave_? "Wait! What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm leaving. Didn't you want me to?"

Urgh... That stupid... I manage to calm myself down long enough to keep a civil tone. "Did you just come here to antagonise me?"

"I just found out you were here, so I came to check up on you. I didn't think you'd show up today after your duel with Momoyo."

"She said the same thing. Am I really that weak in your eyes?" I had meant to say that as if he was underestimating me, but I could not manage any bite at all in my voice. Is something wrong with me? Was I not angry a moment ago?

"I don't think anyone would feel up for school after a round with her. I'm actually impressed you managed this far."

"Oh." Well, that was... not what I expected. There is a slight heat in my cheeks, but I frankly think I am too dumbfounded to react much at all.

"And sis told me you wanted to apologise for yesterday."

"That's right." I nod unconsciously. Wait, what am I saying? I shake my head, and my anger returns with a vengeance. "What are you making me say, insolent monkey?"

"It's okay. I forgive you," he says with a smile. Try as I might, I cannot find any mocking in it. Then he pats my head.

How am I even supposed to react to that? I want to hit him, I _really_ want to hit him. Hard. But his sincerity is just too overwhelming for me to actually take action. Did I want him to forgive me that much?

"Oh, and the school uniform suits you."

I instinctively pull the bed sheet up over my face and lie down. It is only after I have done that I realise why I did it. How can he say and do such embarrassing things to me? Does he not hold any concern for my dignity? Wait, stupid question. It is blatantly obvious he cares nothing about dignity, especially mine. He is just a scheming monkey, that's what he is.

When I uncover myself, I find him gone. Good riddance. But if he came here, it must be a break. What time is it? I glance at the clock, which reveals it is the longest break we have during the day. Lunch break. I am not particularly hungry, but I suppose I should get something to eat. I do not have a box from home as I usually do. The cafeteria will have to do.

So, here I am. I have acquired a plate of curry, and I am looking for a place to sit. It was a little strange, though, as the other students nearby looked at me astoundingly when I ordered that. I had thought curry was one of the most basic things you could eat. Sure, this one does have the word _special_ in its name, and it costs a little more than the item on the menu that just said _curry_, but is it really that special? I do eat here on occasion, but I have never really paid much attention to the options we have, and instead just picked what I know I like. What Yamato offered me a couple of days ago has given me a more curious disposition.

I spot Mayuzumi sitting alone at a table. Most other tables seem to be busy, so I guess I will have to sit with her.

"May I sit here?"

"Hey, Mayucchi! Heads up! Someone's talking with you."

"Oh, ah, um... sure?"

Those two voices are completely disparate, yet the only person in front of me is Mayuzumi. I do remember something bizarre from the first time I met her. She would occasionally speak for that phone-strap horse she carries around. Some people are remarkably eccentric, but my time in the S class has made me somewhat used to such oddities.

I do not have time to start a conversation before a plate of food is slammed down next to Mayuzumi.

"Are you harassing Mayucchi? Even if I respect your choice of food, I will not let you bother my friend!"

What does my choice of food have to do with it? Well, she seems to have picked the same dish.

"Calm down, Miyako. Do you know her?" He is that large monkey Mayuzumi considers a friend. Behind him I spot several others from the F class, including Yamato. Are these people all friends? It should not surprise me.

"Don't you recognise her? It's Fushikawa from 2-S!"

It is almost amusing how shocked they all are. Actually, let me correct that. It is amusing. Only the most perceptive people seem to even be able to determine who I am. So far, those people are Yamato, Momoyo, and Miyako. And possibly Yuki; I can never tell with her.

"S-she's not b-bothering me."

"I merely offered her my company as she seemed to be lonesome."

"She wasn't lonely! She was just waiting for us."

"Oh? Is that so? Then why—" I feel an arm on my shoulder.

Yamato looks down on me while setting down his plate next to mine. "You'll have to excuse us commoners. We're just not as understanding as you noble people are."

Really? "Then I believe I shall overlook this act of rudeness." Wait, this cannot be right. Yamato is more intelligent than that. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No more than you deserve," he says as elegantly as he can manage.

I nod at him as he sits down. Well, then, that settles it. Then the implication strikes me. "You cheeky little monkey."

"I'm not the small one of us here."

"Oh, I was not referring to your stature. Just your mind."

"Hey, they sound just like when Yamato is arguing with Chris." That is one of them I recognise. Kazuko. I have heard a little too much about her from Kuki.

"Hey! Don't compare me to that arrogant woman!"

"Hmm..." Yamato puts his finger to his lower lip. I do not think it looks like he is sincerely considering something, though. As usual, he is putting up an act. "You may be right. Say, Fushikawa, can you cook?"

"Of course I can. It is a simple matter for a noblewoman." While I may not be on the level of our family cook, I have once made my own lunch box, when he was unexpectedly sick. It turned out okay. I have had home economics classes, after all.

"Well, then, it's not fair to compare you two. Chris can't cook at all."

"Yeah, this morning she tried to help making our lunch boxes, but it all ended up in disaster."

"Yamato! Miyako! Stop being so mean to me!"

I find myself laughing. Even these people can be entertaining sometimes. Oh, well, enough time wasted. My stomach reminds me I need to eat. I take a spoonful and put it in my mouth. Immediately my hand goes to my mouth as I cough. Hot! Hot! As soon as my coughing subside I reach for my carton of milk and drink about half of it.

"Is it too spicy for the little noble? Can't she handle a little heat?"

It is Miyako who is mocking me. The rest of them, Mayuzumi excluded, seem... unsurprised. I gather this is why everyone reacted when I bought this. I should have read the label more carefully, instead of just choosing it on a whim because it said _special_.

But it would be improper to just dispose of food I have ordered. I take another spoonful, this time mixed with rice. I will not let these people think I cannot handle something simple as slightly savoury food. Actually, now that I expect the taste, it is not so bad. It burns, but... for some reason, it lifts my spirits. I feel a little more energetic now.

I ignore the rest of the group sitting next to me. Their chatting is not interesting, and they do not feel the need to include me in it. Not that I mind. Anything I had wanted to say to Mayuzumi does not feel appropriate now. That can wait for later. For now, I will just enjoy my lunch.

The break is soon over. Despite that I spent most of it at the same table as that rabble, it was not abhorrent. It seems they can behave at times. Though, thinking about it, Mayuzumi, Friedrich, and Kazuko do come from respectable families. Maybe they are rubbing off on the others? But I do wonder how Kazuko can be Momoyo's sister. They are so unlike. Still, both are brutes. Maybe there is something connecting them after all.

I walk into my classroom. I believe Physics is up next on the schedule, starting in a minute or two.

I hear Inoue's voice from over my shoulder. "Can I help you? Are you looking for someone?"

What? Oh, right, these morons are incapable of recognising their own classmate just because she is not wearing her usual kimono. I put on a cheerful smile. The sincerity of my smile is helped by the fact that I'm amused by the situation. "Oh, yes, I'm looking for that wonderful Kokoro Fushikawa. I heard she is in this class."

"Ah, she's not here today, because of yesterday's duel. But can I..." He trails off, staring at me. My smile turns into a grin as I realise he figured out my identity.

"Why, hello there, Fushikawa!"

"Hello, Aoi."

As I figured before, he would recognise me, intelligent as he is. From beside him, the pale-haired Yuki skips over to me.

"Ooh! Kokoro is that cute girl Jun was talking about."

Wait, he admitted that I am cute? From anyone else it would have been a compliment, but from him, with _his_ preferences... no.

"What? I was not talking about her!"

"Jun li~ikes Ko~ko~ro!" I cannot decide of her melodious voice is annoying because of what it implies about myself, or beautiful because Inoue is the one she is teasing.

I am just about to open my mouth against Yuki when a thought strikes me. "Well, I suppose my incredible grace and astounding charms are simply too great for even a man like yourself to resist."

"No, way! You're not small enough for me!"

Those words are music to my ears. "Oh, ho. So you admit I am too much of a woman for you?"

The numerous faces he makes are well worth the effort to drag them out. "Gah!" Unable to come to a coherent answer, he turns around and walks over to his desk.

Well, class is about to start anyway. "Aoi, may I borrow a pen and a notebook?" I do not have any books with me today, but taking notes should suffice.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Thus ends the fifth chapter of the story.

From this point, I'm going to take a break. I have a few new ideas, but I need time to contemplate and structure it up. I can't say for _sure_ this will lead to more chapters, but hopefully it will. I really do enjoy writing this story, so motivation is a non-issue. Plot, on the other hand, is. I could probably write a few more chapters where nothing really happens, and the characters just bounce off each other, but I don't want to do that. I want to have a more solid story to this.

Signed reviews will get responses.

/ Another Duck


End file.
